


Perfume

by anonomousfan



Category: Xiaolin Showdown (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 12:35:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2150934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonomousfan/pseuds/anonomousfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kimiko gets a little in over her head when she tries to outsmart Chase Young, not that the warlord minds the delicious challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfume

"By the way, love the perfume."

Jasmine and Lilies. Ever since that scent had drifted through his nose Chase had found every excuse he could to get close enough to the fire dragon and take in the sweet scent of her perfume. In the years following that showdown with "Jack" and Bean she had never changed it. If anything, the scent seemed to have gotten stronger since that day. It burst through his senses even now, as the young woman danced across the field with her teammates, combating Spicer's robots. Hidden in the darkness, Chase watched the young woman twist and turn around her enemies, twirling amongst the flames of her element with a smile. Ever so often the wind would blow her sweet perfume in his direction, causing him to shiver. It made him want want go down there and bury his face into her neck, to cling to her body and bathe himself in that lovely aroma.

"There's the Wu! Grab it," Raimundo shouted. The monks and Jack all turned. Chase followed to where Raimundo was pointing and saw a glittering object nestled in an eagle's nest at the top of the cliff they were facing. No matter how tantalizing the fire vixen was Chase would never let his distraction give her and her teammates an easily avoided victory. Chase leapt out of the shadows and gracefully jumped across the cliff to the Eagle's nest. With a smirk he rested his hands on the Wu. Suddenly, a wave of jasmine assaulted his nose. A hand joined his atop the shiny metal object. He looked up to see Kimiko's grinning face.

"Chase Young. I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown! My Tangle Web Comb against your Reversing Mirror." The wind blew and sent another wave of lilies in his direction.

"I accept your terms. The first one to reach the Wu wins."

"Gong Yi Tanpai," they shouted in unison. The earth shifted beneath his feet, Kimiko and her alluring scent moved away until they were on opposite sides of an open, rocky plain. The Wu was perched atop a three-foot pedestal in the middle of the field. Kimiko made a run for it. Chase knew he could have easily beaten her by foot but he thought of a far more entertaining way of stopping her. He ran forward and slid in front of her just as she was about to touch the pillar. A kick was sent his away and he bent back beneath her leg, his nostrils taking in her sweet perfume as it blew across his face. He swiveled around and delivered a spinning kick on her supporting leg. He turned his head as she fell. Her eyes locked onto his and the corner of her mouth twitched upwards. Next thing he knew he felt his shoulder being grabbed and he was forced to topple to the ground with her. She wound up pinned beneath him, his elbows on either side of her face. Her perfume overwhelmed his senses and Chase grinned down at her. Her lips were twisted as she glared up at him with the usual Xiaolin defiance. Thankfully, the high walls of the showdown prevented her teammates from seeing them, otherwise certain people would likely through a fit. Knowing he might never find himself in a position like this again, Chase took his chance. He buried his face into her neck and inhaled. He felt her shiver beneath him and he smirked, moving his face to whisper in her ear.

"By the way, love the perfume." She shoved the side of her face against his and he felt her lips spread into a grin against his cheek.

"I know." Chase reeled back from her slightly and stared. Kimiko wore a playful grin before moving her head up and planting her lips into his. He responded almost instantly, pressing his lips more firmly against hers and breathing in her aroma. She opened her mouth for him and he swore he could taste her perfume as his tongue tangled with hers. She pulled away from him with a smile despite her heavy breathing. He didn't protest when she pushed her hand on his chest and knocked him backward and his back slammed into the earth. She straddled him and ran her hands down his armor before grasping his wrists. She dragged them across her neck, were her perfume was the strongest. Chase ginned at her, his eyes hazy with lust. He could see her face growing scarlet although she did not change her saucy expression.

"Giving me a lovely scented gift are you." Kimiko tilted her head, a sudden mischief coming into her gaze.

"More of a consolation prize actually." Chase frowned and opened his mouth before she interrupted.

"Tangle Web Comb!" Chase widened his eyes and thrashed beneath her but it was too late. His wrists were soon bound by the Wu followed by his ankles. Kimiko stood up, her smile going from seductive to triumphant. While she appeared confident Chase could see the blush that was creeping down her neck as she stared at the Wu. She moved way from him and walked to the pillar.

The little minx!

"Looks like I won." She refused to meet his eyes. A slow, lazy smile spread onto his face.

"Don't think you can play such games with me and come out unscathed."

"Oh?" She put her hands on her hips and raised her chin but the blush stubbornly refused to subside.

"Don't be surprised if I get you underneath me again…preferably while we are twisted in my sheets." He felt heat build up inside him at the sheer thought of it but unlike the blushing maiden before him, Chase was far more adept at hiding his arousal.

"Is that a challenge?" she said, her voice quivering slightly. She absently touched the wu and the world began to shift about them. He felt the comb release its old on him and he stood. Kimiko was staring at him, the Wu clutched at her chest. He crossed his arms and licked his lips. He saw Kimiko bite the corner of her own.

"I do love a challenge," he said. Kimiko opened her mouth but closed it as her teammates approached. He waved at her with his fingers before activating his teleportation magic The last thing he saw was her white hands clenching her prize before he was in the middle of his throne room. Chase brought his wrist up to his nose and inhaled loudly, closing his eyes. He opened them again and they glowed red.

"I really do love that perfume."


End file.
